Star Trek Pretoria: 407 Time Displacement
by A wee Moose
Summary: Pretoria hunts down a stolen prototype ship called the Orifice. After a brief battle, Orifice generates a Tachyon waves, and disappears. Pretoria follows it, and ends up at Earth, the date is 2054, a few days before World War 3 starts.


Lt. Dominic Drake - His quarters

Dominic awoke to the sound of the computer repeating, "It is now 0800 hours."

"All right, all right! I'm up, I'm up!"

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and went over to the wash sink and looked into the mirror to find a tangled blonde mess of hair and a five o'clock shadow highlighted by deep brown eyes. He opened his mouth to check his teeth for any food particles that may have wanted to stay overnight. He quickly got into the Sonic Shower unit.

As the computer broke-down the oil and dirt particles from his body, he felt an overwhelming emotion flow through his body. "What was that?" His telepathic powers were well under control so that he would not feel any stray emotions without his wanting to. He got out of the shower and went to get his uniform on for he had to be on the bridge in less than five minutes.

He was rushing around his quarters to find his reports when he realized he was going to be late! Or would he be late? "Computer, activate the site to site transport. Authorization Drake Alpha 352. Set destination to the bridge and Energize."

The computer beeped he dematerialized and then materialized on the bridge. "Drake! You know you're not suppose to use the transporters like that!" screamed the First Officer.

Drake took his position behind the Tactical console and activated it, "Well, at least I'm not late. Besides, someone has to make sure the transporters work within the ship."

"We'll see what the captain has to say about that!" she said as she took her seat by the captain's chair in the middle of the bridge. The view screen in front of the bridge was filled with the light of the warped stars. Dominic looked at the stars for a while wondering how something so beautiful could be just simply explained by one sensor sweep. There was no time to wonder now, he had work to do.

And there was no way that Khetrha, the First Officer, would ever let him slack off. I guess that happens when you come from a planet on the other side of the galaxy. He knew that she hated being away from her friends and family, but it wasn't her idea to be stranded in the Alpha quadrant.

The captain came onto the bridge in an awful mood. Dominic could sense it just by looking at him. "Ship status Commander?" he asked.

"All operations are nominal. Except for the Tactical officer," she grinned with her razor sharp teeth.

"Oh? How so?" he asked.

"He used the transporters to get to the bridge again, sir."

"Was he on time?"

"Yes."

"Then I see no problem as long as he was on time and at his post, I have no argument." he said coolly.

"But sir?"

"But nothing. We have more urgent matters to discuss. Starfleet Tactical has just informed me of a stolen prototype ship called the Orifice. What it does, I have no idea. We need to retrieve it as soon as possible. Mr. Drake, weapons status?"

"Tactical is ready at your command sir. Shall I begin tracking?"

"At once. Let me know when you have a lock on them. Helm, pursuit the Orifice as soon as Drake has found it. Best possible speed. Oh, and Mr. Drake."

"Yes sir?"

"Try not to give Khetrha a heart attack." he said as he retreated to his Ready room.

"Yes sir." Drake began to track the Orifice with his long-range sensors. He smiled to himself as he worked. He knew that captain was just playing around. Khetrha was the perfect target for stressing out.

QUOTE

-- Thirtysix minutes later --

The huge battlecruiser Pretoria dropped out of warp as the captain emerged from his ready room with urgency. "Arm all torpedoes and ready phasers. Bring shields online."

"Yes sir." Dominic armed the weapons and raised the shields. He had no idea what was special about this ship but it had to be important. "We're closing in, sir!"

"Open hailing frequencies!" They were opened the channel automatically by the computer. The state of the art circuitry had given the computer a faster response time, which was good in crunches. "This is the USS Pretoria. Surrender and prepare to be boarded."

"Incoming torpedoes!" Drake reported.

"ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT," screamed Khetrha. The ship shook violently as the enemy's fire collided with the shields. "Shields at 44 percent."

"Return fire!" Stryker ordered.

Drake quickly fired the phasers to bring down the shields but to no effect. Then he looked at his console, Energy Observation Data was flashing at him. "Sir! I'm picking up strange readings. The Orifice is producing Tachyon waves at a very alarming rate."

"They're going to use the Gateway array to escape! It hasn't been tested yet!" yelled the captain. A mighty flash of blue light flew from the Orifice's phaser banks. As soon as it diminished there was a tear in the fabric of Space itself.

The Orifice quickly went into the chasm of blue light. "Report!"

"They're gone. Off the sensors sir." I'm not even picking up their thoughts!" Drake reported. Just then there was a mighty shaking of the ship. "We're being dragged in, sir!"

"Get us out of here!"

The warp engines were engaged but still the Pretoria was being pulled in. "No use sir. We're going in!"

"Send out an emergency beacon quickly," but before the captain could finish his order the ship was gone through the tear.

Nine seconds later, the ship reappeared at the other side. The bridge was a mess. Sparks were flying everywhere from bare wires and consoles were blinking in and out. "Ship status, Mr. Drake," the captain demanded.

"I don't know sir, but ... " Drake looked ahead, a familiar planet filled the viewscreen. "We're at Earth!" The crew looked and saw the blue pearl called Earth. "But where is the McKinley Station?"

"Sir, we are picking up a transmission!"

The Communications officer, Crewman Tair Asa, put it on speakers and all they heard was a wild musical song with loud guitars and drums.

"What is that horrible noise!" asked Khetrha.

"It's Rock and Roll," replied Drake.

Various consoles around the bridge suddenly started beeping, warning of a threat. On the viewscreen the stolen ship was getting bigger and bigger, heading towards the Pretoria. "Collision course !"

"Hard to port !" Khetra and Stryker said at the same time.

The Orifice crashed into the shields, detonating in a blinding flash of pink-orange light. Sparks flew from the back wall of the bridge, the EPS conduit exploded. Communications officer, Tair Asa flew backwards from the blow, and slammed into the back of Counselor Fumie's chair. The force of her velocity caused the chair to snap, and it toppled to the ground with Fumie in it. The Diasoman and Bajoran was down for the count. Purple blood flowing a hairline fracture, covered Tair Asa's fine golden feathery head crest.

Khetrha manually activated the fire suppression system. Stryker tapped his combadge, "Bridge to any transporter room. Medical emergency on the bridge! Two casualties !"

Tair Asa was coming around, but she was having trouble breathing, her uniform was burnt, as was the flesh on her neck. They dematerialized a moment later in transporter haze. "Shields offline, moderate damage to secondary hull, casualties on all decks." Drake reported. The smell of burning isolinear wire was everywhere and smoke started filling the bridge.

"Watch out!" Stryker yelled. Khetrha grabbed Drake and Ensign Liz Archer by the waist and jumped out of the way when a light fixture fell from the roof, crashing into the Helm and Tactical consoles.

Stryker turned to the Chief Engineer, Ensign Taggart Reily. "How bad is it ?"

"Repairs will take atleast ten days without starbase support." Ensign Reily reported, looking at the iniatial damage reports.

"Start immediatly. The date. What is the date ?" the captain asked.

"January 30th." Drake said after a moment's pause. "2054. Earth's last World War."

"Helm, reverse course. Take us the far side of the moon."

Lieutenant Junior Grade Mogh - Sickbay

The first thing he felt was pain.

Ohhhhh, good god... what the hell happened? Lt. Mogh said out loud. It took a moment for his still-sedated nervous system to realize that his left leg was stuck underneath the duranium isolation ward's wall. The pain of the large laceration on his shin was nearly excrutiating, and Mogh probably would have bitten holes in his lip if he didn't have a large pillow.

A Medical officer, who managed not to get too bashed around timidly opened the curtain to check through the one-way glass. When she noticed her patient's leg was currently being squished under a quarter ton of duranium she let out a squeal and tapped her combadge.

Sickbay to Bridge! The Klingon's leg is being crushed! I need help!!

Hang on. I'll get an engineering team down there to lug it off of him.

Mogh proceeded to reduce the pillow to feathers as he gripped it within his teeth and he was looking around for a chunk of duranium he could chew on when the Enigneering team got his ward's door open. They rushed over, used their combined strength to get the wall off his leg, and Mogh didn't do anything. The Medical officer, exasperated, grabbed his leg unthinking and swung it off the table. Mogh, of course, nearly went into apoplexy. He stood up to rush the young officer, but fell with a cry and hit his head on the biobed. The Med shook her head sympathetically. Mogh's heavy breathing declared he was out cold.

Captain Rakurai Stryker - His quarters

Stryker, uneffected to the noise of engineers everywhere, fixing the ship, fell asleep. When his ship was damaged, he felt like a wounded bird. Vulnerable.

"Stryker, Stryker wake up. Stryker." Alice said. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Stryker simply turned over. "You need to get up." she pestered, shaking his hip. Groaning, Stryker flipped onto his back, mumbling. "Five minutes."

She got an odd feeling, the colour of the scales on his neck were a slight shade of orange instead of its usual white. She put her hand on his forehead. "You're running a tempature honey."

"Blood fever." he said as got up and headed into the washroom. Alice knew what it meant, Edenian mating season.

After a shower that lasted about five minutes, he reappeared, in full uniform. Alice got him a puzzled look, he looked completely normal, but a blood fever cannot disappear in under ten minutes. Not even with medication. "How do you do that ?"

"I am the commanding officer of this ship. I have appearances to keep up."

"Or else, the universe will fall apart, right ?" Alice chuckled.

Lt.Cmdr. Dominic Drake - Bridge

Repairs were goign well, for the most part. Drake had not had a moments rest since the inciddent. "Sir, main sensors are back online." a young ensign reported.

"Any news on the Orifice?" he asked.

"Not yet sir."

Shit! They are probably lightyears from here by now! Drake checked all of the sensors logs before they lost them. He found nothing.

"You'll hurt your eyes if you keep doing that." Drake turned to see Liz.

"Maybe I like pain. Anyway, I need to find out what the hell went wrong and how to fix it."

"You're not an android. You need sleep Dominic." Drake looked at her. No one has ever addressed him by his first name. Not even his mother. Does she have a crush on him?

"You're right." Drake got up. "I'll rest for an hour or two and try again." Drake left his station and went to the lift. "Oh, Liz!" She turned. " Thank you." And the doors shut.

Ensign Reily looked around at the mess in engineering and said to himself, "Jesus Christ....................this is great just great! At least sensors are back online. Hernadez, see what you can do about the fluctuation in the main coolant route."

/ "Engineering to Bridge. Captain I wouldn't recommend running impulse engines above 1/4. I don't want to blow out the manifolds."

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge

/ "We just need thrusters to maintain Lunar orbit." Stryker told his new Chief Engineer. "Bridge out."

Lt. Te'el looked at him strangely, "Are you well captain ?"

"Yes." he lied. He felt light headed, his heart was racing and he had an overwhelming thirst. "You have the bridge." Stryker told him, retreating to his ready room.

Demi - Sickbay

She scanned the Klingon one more time. His leg was almost completely healed, but she didn't want him around. "You are free to go." she told Mogh.

Alice Brangwin - Deck 7 Corridor

Alice needed someone to speak to, but she wasn't sure that her husband would understand. So she stood outside the Medical observation quarters, Room 719. "Sammy!" she called out, pressing the door chime. "Let me in please."

"Sammy. Come on, I know you are in there. Sammy please! "

Canada-France-Hawaii telescope - Mauna Kea, Hawaii

Residence 02

A large fist banged on the bedroom door. "I DON'T WANT TO GO !" yelled a voice from the other side.

His patience was running out. "CANDACE JESSIE HALLORAN GET UP AND GET DRESSED. YOU'RE GOING."

"NO !!! " came the protest.

"Candace. Don't make me come in there .... " Michael warned.

She coughed and hacked. "I'm sick."

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid. Get up, NOW."

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh ... Alright."

2 minutes later 

With a turn of the lock, the door open and out stepped a raven black haired girl. Dressed and clean, dragging her backpack behind her as she headed for the kitchen. "School sucks!" She remarked and sat down.

"Well, if I can survive 11 years of it, you can survive 4 more years. Then you can sleep in all you want." Mike smiled as he handed her a plate of leftover pizza.

"Yet, It's been how many years and you still eat like a college kid?" Candace remarked as she shoved a pizza slice into her mouth. He just laughed and drank his coffee.

"There's nothing wrong with pizza for breakfast. It has most of the food groups......." He argued as he walked down the hall to his room to slip a shirt on. Candace smiled and bit into the food again. She was, of course, 14. But Mike still didn't trust her. He wanted to make sure she got to school, especially given her new habit of skipping lately.

"What's the name of the place you're working at?" Candace hollared across the apartment and finished her meal.

"M.I.S.T."

"Sounds like a stag film. The Mighty Inticing Sexy Team!"

"You have a very dirty mind, kid."

A smile crept accross her face as Mike's laugh reached her ears. She opened the refrigerator and took a Ice cream sandwitch from the ice box. When Mike returned fully clothed to the kitchen and looked at her choice oddly, she simply held up her snack, smiled, and replied, "Milk group."

She laughed and headed to the washroom. As passed his room, Candace noticed a figure moved under the bed covers. "HEY MIKE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS AWAKE!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND CANDACE, SO SHUT UP!" The response came from down the hall. The girl then turned back to Josie.

"If you want breakfast, all we have is Lucky Charms and stale doughnuts." Candace offered, peeking into Mike's room. She then returned to the kitchen with a carton of orange juice stuck to her mouth, leaving Josie alone. That is, until Mike sauttered in with nothing but the pair of jeans he wore yesterday. His room was quite a mess.

"OW, my head hur.... Oh, hey Josie, if you want breakfast we have some Lucky Charms and nothing much else." Reaching down, he grabbed a pillow and threw it down the hallway. "And she's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!"

"Dammit Mike! You made me drop my juice!"

"I told you not to drink out of the carton!" Mike yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe if you cleaned some glasses instead of making out with your girlfriend, maybe I didn't have to."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !"

Ten minutes later, Mike finally got Candace out the door and heading to school, hopefully. "Cute kid", Josie McCoy smiled, standing in the doorway.

"My sister, my tormentor." he said. "If she keeps it up I am going end up in an insane asylum. I can see it now, a nice white room, soft padded walls." he said, imagining being tied up in a straight jacket.

CFH Telescope

"We received your page Professor. What is so urgent ?" Mike said. His co-worker, Josie standing by his side.

"The computer recorded some pretty weird images last night. Look here." Professor Kaworu Fuyutsuki told them as he typed away at his keyboard.

The five wall-mounted monitors displayed a space vessel. "That ...." the Professor said, "appeared at 22:47 hours, there was several flashes of light and then that object disappeared four minutes later. I am assuming it is on the far side of the moon."

"Can anyone else confirm this ?" Mike asked.

"New Gotham observatory tracked an unknown object that disappeared over the Atlantic." the Professor answered.

"When ?"

"Last night around 2300 hours."

Josie studied the low resolution images carefully, pointing to the blue areas in the front part of the vessel. "Mike, Professor. Those things appear to be engines."

"That thing is huge." the Professor said in disbelief.

"At least 800 meters long." Mike confirmed.

"Maybe should we try to contact them." Josie suggested.

"Why not." the Professor said.

' Good News and Bad News '

Lt.Cmdr. Dominic Drake - Bridge

Drake was on the bridge trying to piece together his station. Also trying to piece together all the information he could. It took a few minutes but he had found the renegade ship. This is awesome! Finally something is going are way! Just then his comm. panel was blinking.

He pushed it and got a very disturbing surprise. "To the unidentified ship behind our moon, we wish you no harm and only wish to seek peaceful relations with you. Please contact us on the following frequency." Drake's face went pale.

"DAMMIT!

"Is there a problem Mr. Drake?", asked Khetrha.

"They know we are here."

"Who?"

"Somebody down there with the instruments to detect us!"

"Do they cause an immediate threat?"

"It would take then four days to get to us, but what about the Temporal Prime Directive?"

"True, I'll alert the captain and gather the senior officers. I expect a full report for them as well."

"Aye, sir." Drake began to work on his log. As he was working he had the sudden urge for a peanut butter and pickle sandwich,

I'm hungry! "That little baby is going to be trouble when he is born.

Ensign Reily Taggert - Engine Room

Reily heads for a turbolift, "Bridge!"

The lift starts to move. It stopped at the bridge and he walked out. He sits at the engineering console. Reily starts to run diagnostics on critical systems. Quietly said, "Wow...........amazingly the only major damage is to the drive systems and a few weapons systems. Hmmmm, I expected more than that."

' Urgency '

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Ready room

While Commander Khetrha and Drake put actions in motion to deal with the crisis of the humans who contacted them, Stryker reread regulations regarding time travel. "First we need to know what the going on, on Earth. Launch two or three probes with the neccassary 'cloak'. "

"I will get on it Captain." Drake said.

"And we should have atleast one Historian onboard."

"We do sir. I don't remember a name though." Drake paused. "I will get him up here immediately."

Stryker's heart was still racing, atleast a bit calmer now, but he felt ... weird. But he wasn't the only one. Drake certainly appeared to be fighting something telepathically. "Is that pregnant woman, Rose is still flooding you and half the Betazoids onboard with the things she's going through ?" Stryker asked.

"Yes." Drake said with some difficulty.

"Maybe we should evacuate the ship before she goes into labor." Stryker joked.

He smiled at his little joke.

"Too late." Drake said. The smiled dropped out Stryker's face. He certainly was glad that he was immune to telepathy, but almost everyone on board was not as lucky. As Rose went through her pregnancy, nearly 100 crewman, male and female, ended up in sickbay as Rose linked up with others by accident, passing on the pain and hunger for the weirdest food stuffs.

"O bloody hell." Stryker muttered.

His combadge beeped. "Khetrha to Stryker."

/ "Go ahead Commander." /

"Captain, I suggest we have a staff meeting in one hour to discuss the matter of the humans who contacted us."

/ "Agreed." /

He tapped his combadge again. "Stryker to Taggert. Are those probes ready to be fired ?"

"Yes, sir. I've coated them with a refelective black paint that should obscure them from the Earth tracking systems. I got this from the records that back in the early to mid 21st Century, the American Air Force had used this paint to essentialy play "I spy". It hid the aircraft from radar screens. They've only got a .01 percent chance of being seen. That only chance is if they pass under the moon's light. We'll be able to launch them anytime now Captain. After that, we'll be waiting about 5-10 minutes for the probes to complete their runs."

' Decisions '

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Ready room

/ "Fire probes immediately." Stryker ordered.

He tapped his combadge again, / "Stryker to senior staff. Report to the observation lounge in 10 minutes for a briefing."

Mission briefing '

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Observation lounge

Taggart, Mogh, Te'el, Dominic and Liz joined Khetrha, Alice and Stryker in the observation lounge. They were looking the TV channels picked up by the Pretoria's probes. An older man spoke to the cameras, he had a noticable Canadian accent, "Today at 12:30, a state of special emergency has been declared in Kanto and Chubu districts around Tokai district. The population has taken refuge in designated shelters fearing the worst."

Stryker pressed a button to deactivate the monitor. Khetrha and Alice exchanged glaces. When the newcomers were seated, Stryker started the briefing. "What is going on, on Earth ?" Taggert inquired.

"A little warm-up before World War 3." Alice said sarcastically.

Dominic looked at her, "The SI war." She nodded.

Stryker addressed the room, "It looks like the fugitive who stole the Orifice, is still alive."

"How is that possible ? We saw the Orifice ramming the Pretoria, it destroyed itself on impact." Dominic said.

"A daring stunt." Alice spoke up. " 'He' launched the escape pod, mere moments before crashing into the Pretoria. We did not see it on sensors as the area was filled with debris and random energy signatures."

"I agree with Commander Khetrha's advice. The best way to go about this, is to contact the humans who hailed us. Based on what they said, our temporal fugitive proberly landed on or near Muir Island, which is off the coast of Scotland."

"We are going after him, right ?" Te'el asked.

"Yes." Stryker confirmed. "We're going to nail his ass one way or another."

"Where is he now ?"

"There is weird signals coming from a older nuclear reactor station near Puri, India." Alice replied.

Stryker made up his mind. "Drake will lead the awayteam. Report to the armory in twenty minutes. Dress in clothes appropriate for the climate and culture. Mogh, cover up that bumpy forehead for yours with something. Any questions ?"

When no one replied, Stryker said. "Dismissed."

Liz Archer - My quarters

Right after the brief meeting I went to my quarters to change my clothes.

I was really looking forward to this mission, it was such a great opportunity to see historyof earth before the world War 3 with your own eyes. I had read about this time-line at the history classes. And I understood that what affect our present could have to this timeline. I started playing with the thought that our present is actually history. What if where supposed to be here at this time and this place? I laughed to my self for the thought while I was looking the new clothing that the teamleader Drake had suggested.

Suddenly the door opened and Ensign Lucy Liu came in. When she saw my choice of clothes, she laughed, " Is there a Halloween party going on that I dont know? "

I smiled and said. "Actually no, I am going on a mission to earth. This is apparently what they wear. So What do you think? "

She took a close look and said. "It looks ok. But if I where you I would place that combadge under your jacket."

I looked down and change the combage. " Well, wish me luck. I will see you later. Bye"

And went towards the turbolift, heading to the armory.

Reiley

I walk into my quarters to change and after I get done I walk to the transporter room. Reily to Captain. Is there anything speical you'd like me to bring, sir? So we can get a better study on the history of this time.

Commander Alice Brangwin

Alice walked into the armory wearing a dark pilot jacket over a dirty looking white short skirt, and blue spandex-type leggings cut off at the knee. Red eyeliner surrounded her electric green eyes, her lips matched the same colour, while a black choker fit snugly around her neck. Her red hair was pulled back into a high, pointy ponytail. A type 2 phaser and tricorder was neatly hidden in her pockets. "Ready to go!" she said.

Stryker pulled her aside, and spoke in a hushed voice, "You can't join this mission." he said with the greatest of difficulty.

"I can do this." she reaffrimed. "I've had counselors on my ass for 5 months. I have had enough. I am ready."

"It takes time to fully heal." he argued. He thought she was ready to return to duty. But Dr. Kiya does not agree with him, and for once he usually listened and agreed with the Apache doctor.

Alice's face was red in fury, and her large liquid eyes swam with unshed tears. He reached out but couldn't quite touch Alice, as if she was emitting a force field formed of hostile emotion. "Heart." he pleaded. "I do not want to see you hurt or worse ... you can not go on this mission."

"DAMN YOU. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME" Alice exclaimed. Te'el had to quickly step out of the way as she stormed out of the room.

Her accusatory words still rang in his head. He was sure Alice knew much her words had stung, but they were like a cancer eating at his heart. Accusing him of not caring about her. His Beloved wife and most important person in his life.

Although this decision was sound and logical, Stryker felt depressed to have made this decision. Stryker called Lt.Cmdr. Drake over. The Betazoid did not ask why he looked duressed.

While the runabout, Arrow I, was being prepared for launch, Cadet Kira Tierney briefed the awayteam on the use of their specialized equipment.

"All the Awayteam's equipment can identify it's user bioelectrical field and temperature profiles via a built in dermal sensor array. Any tempering will set of a safety program; the device will give an audio warning first, then count down ten seconds before exploding. The yield is roughly the same of 0.6 lbs of TNT."

"Any questions ?"

Lt. JG Mogh - Shuttlebay

"Yeah, I've got one," said Mogh. Mogh was looking very conspicuous, with a black toque pulled low down on his forehead to cover his "bumpy forehead." His long black hair streamed down his back, its coarse feel matching that of his black leather jacket and leather pants. "Actually, I've got two, when I think about it."

"And they are?" asked Cadet Tierney.

"Well, the first one is for the Captain. he looks at Stryker Do I get extra replicator rations for this? This suit blew away my week's worth." The away team snickered politely. "And the second one is for you, Cadet. Do I get to use the plunger for the TNT?" At this the crew laughed, except Captain Stryker, who seemed preoccupied.

"Oh, come on, Captain.. I'm just trying to relieve the stress! Could you imagine what would happen to my descendants if I were to die right here? I've heard that these "guns," things that the ancient humans use, can blow right through your skin."

There was a profound silence.

"Okay, then, lets get this show on the damned road, as our ancients say."

' Renegade '

Alice Brangwin - Her quarters

Alice started to overwrite the security system, and programmed the computer to beam her to the runabout. Her program would send decoy signals to the bridge that transporter rooms 4,7, 11, 14 and 15 is in use. It could take a capable OPS officer atleast ten minutes to track down the problem.

Alice finished, just in time, as the Avro Arrow took off from the shuttlebay.

She started her program, and was beamed to the runabout. Mogh was surprised when she suddenly remateralized in front of him. "Commander! We found a problem." Mogh called to Drake.

When he saw her, Drake was in shock but maybe not all that surprised. "How did you overwrite the ship's security ?"

"My mother learned a few tricks during the Paeterhe wars and taught them to me." she answered. She mentioned to him, to talk somewhere else, in private.

They left the cockpit, to the rear hold, usually used as a mini-sickbay or cargo storage. "Please not to tell Stryker." she pleaded.

"Why are you here ?" he asked.

"To prove myself to others. How are you how infuriating it is to be off-duty for 5 months ?"

"I understa-"

Alice cut him off. "Please. You will lead this mission. I just want in."

Drake paused. "Alright."

"Thank you."

' The Search '

Commander Alice Brangwin - Puri, India

Drake and Alice was surrounded by the clamor of an active market place.

Drake looked around the street where a few veiled women was dancing. Nearby, A snake charmer wearing a fez played a horn. In front of him, a cobra slowly rised out of the pot.

A man rudely brushed against Alice, she nearly fell over. "Hey! Watch it." Alice says.

The rude man backed away. "Uh, I'm terribly sorry. Uh, my apologies ma'am, I'm sorry !"

He ran off. Alice felt suspicions, "Check your pockets." she told Drake.

She patted her pocket, where her tricorder is usually located. Then, surprised, she looked down. Her tricorder is not there. She scowled and looked in the direction that the pick-pocket thief went. "Uh no. You don't!" she said. "Wait here." she told Drake.

Nearby, a hanging rope gave her an idea. Grunting with the effort, Alice pulled herself onto the roof of a tall building. Drake looked after her for a few seconds. Then he glanced about the marketplace.

Thief ran on a very narrow street located between a row of buildings. Alice watched him from a rooftop. The thief was still running between two buildings and looking side to side nervously. Above him, Alice jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

She jumped from a roof to an awning, from which she trampolined and somersaults onto another rooftop. She landed skidding. She ran to the edge and looked down again. The thief entered a bar. "Gotcha." Alice smirked.

The Sibebar

The bartender poured a glowing white liquid into a small glass for a dark skinned woman. The thief hid in the back of the bar, keeping an eye on everyone.

Alice made a grand entrance by slamming the doors open and walked into the bar. The music and chatter stopped immediately. People stopped and stared in alarm. She walked through, looking side to side. The thief saw her. Alice leaned forward, "Whiskey shot, please."

Alice slowly looked to both sides. Her eyes narrow when she sees the thief, hiding his face with one hand, and still drinking. "You have something of mine. I want it back. Now!"

He looked over, then turns his seat toward Alice. "I don't know what'cha talkin' about."

"Tricorder, homing signal."

Her tricorder starts beeping. The man looked around and begins patting his coat, making little sounds of alarm. Alice lifted her shot glass. "You were saying?"

Then she heared a metallic scraping noise, and looked over. Thief took the devide out of his robe, placed it on the ground, and kicked it. It slid over to Alice's feet.

"Anyone who wants to live, leave. I just want a quiet drink." Alice said.

People started screaming and flee the Sibedar. Alice puts her tricorder into her pocket. Lt.Cmdr. Dominic Drake walked in, a questioning look on his face.

Lt. Jg Mogh - Puri, India

Mogh was walking, and he was just about to remark something to Drake when he realized that he was gone, along with the resident smuggled crewmember -- Alice Brangwin.

"Damnit!" Mogh exclaimed. "Drake and Brangwin are gone!"

"What? Oh, damn! So they are!" replied Te'el.

A hand roughly grabbed Mogh's shoulder and he felt a gun pressed to his

back.

"Give me all your money kid, or you'll have one more hole then you were

born with!" demanded the masked Indian.

"Now there's a original threat. I don't have any money!" replied Mogh.

"Don't be smart with me, kid. I know a tourist isn't going to come to

here and not have money in his pockets! Now hand it over! NOW!"

Mogh sighed. "Guys? Will you all agree that whatever injuries this guy sustains were self-inflicted?" There were muttered "yes's" coming from the rest of the away team, their eyes wary as the man held Mogh virtually hostage.

Mogh sighed and said "Goodbye, friend. Nice to know you." With that, he reached up and flipped the man over his shoulder by the head, stepped on him, (OOC: Now, Klingons weigh a LOT.) then sat down on his chest and started giving him alternating punches in the face.

Te'el stooped and picked up the gun the Indian dropped. He looked at it, fascinated. Pulling the trigger, a little bit of water dribbled out the end and he looked in the chamber. There was a little bit of water in the bottom, but no clip. Almost bursting out in laughter, he grabbed Mogh and told him "Mogh. Mogh! MOGH! It's a water gun!"

Mogh looked at it and squeezed the trigger, pointing at the man's foot. Water squirted out and did little more than soak his foot. Snorting in disgust, he threw the gun at the man and walked away with the rest of the team. Bystanders were more than a bit surprised.

Lt.Cmdr. Drake - Puri, India

"Alice, we need to keep a low profile." He looked over and saw the drink. "Are you going to share?"

Alice looked at him and offered a sip. Then Drake taped on his communicator, "Drake to away team members. Split up and regroup in an hour at the designated beam site. Keep a low profile. And, please do not, DO NOT draw attention to yourselves.."

Drake turned towards the door and stepped out. Pulled out his tri-corder and began to scan, unfortunately, he forgot to multi-task and didn't block out the emotions and thoughts of the people. "Ahh," he screamed softly in pain.

"What's the matter?" asked Alice. Drake closed his eyes.

"I forgot to block out the emotions of these people. So…" he looked at Alice with tears. She had no idea what he felt, but she knew Drake had never cried in anyone's presence before. "Sad." Alice placed her hand on Drake's shoulder.

"It's okay. We know what will happen. People will live together in peace after this is over."

"You're right. Let's get to work, shall we?"

Alice nodded and they both went to find the people who stole Orifice.

Rakurai Stryker - USS PRETORIA

Stryker was still upset about he and Alice's fight. He went to find her at his quarters. When he got there he found her sitting on the bed. "Don't be mad at me. I just want to be sure that you won't get hurt."

"It's just that I've been stuck on this damn ship for months now. I need some action! I need to do Starfleet missions. That's why I am here!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't you mock me!"

"I wasn't."

"Oh, you would say that you pig headed man!"

"What?" Then Stryker had a very concerned look on his face. "Computer deactivate Hologram."

Then Alice dematerialized. "SON OF A…Computer locate Alice."

"Commander Alice Brangwin is no longer on the Pretoria." Came the cold reply.

He tapped his communicator, "Drake, come in."

Lieutenant Krone - 21st Century Earth - India, Jagannath Temple

Krone wore a large baggy robe and hood to cover his Lethean facial features. His mouth was covered, so that only his eyes could be seen. Most people around here were too preoccupied with thier own troubles to notice anyway.

"Ouuhh..." he groaned, "I'm so hungry." Krone walked over the dusty ground in a crowd of people as he approached an Earth Temple. It seemed really commercial and busy as he headed inside.

In the Temple he had found the largest Kitchen he'd ever seen. People were visiting tables all over the place, being served food. In fact, as he can remember, this place was actually said to be the largest Kitchen in the world.

Krone walked inside and accepted a plate of food. He went back outside for some fresh air, sat down on a rock wall covering and ate. As he ate, he found the food to be delisciously spicy. "I cannot believe this..." He looked down in astonishment, "this is actually very good." In no time he had finished his plate.

He got up, about to go back inside for more, but stopped himself. "No. I must return to the Reactor Station." He turned and walked his way out the temple, taking out his Tri-Corder. On it, was signatures of 24th Century technology, closing in on the the city. He knew they were getting close... and deep inside that worried him.

Captain Rakurai Stryker - ouside Holodeck 10, USS Pretoria (which is on the far side of the moon)

When Drake did not answer, he took the turbolift to the Bridge. "Why can't I contact the awayteam ?" he demanded to know.

"We are out of comminications range sir." Ensign Angela Muza reported from OPS. "Captain ... there is something else."

"What is it ?" he asked.

"I tracked down a malfuction in the transporters. There is a small object in the buffer.

"Rematrialize it to the bridge Ensign."

A PADD appeared on the floor. He picked it up and read it, ""Sorry Beloved. I have to prove myself. This is the only way I can ever defeat my personal demons. Don't be mad, please. - Alice""

Lt. Cmdr. Dominic Drake - The Sibe Bar. Puri, India

After Drake took the final drink between him and Alice, he sensed something. "I think I sense them." he said focusing.

"Who? The renegades?! Where?!" asked Alice all ready for a fight. Draked pulled out his tri-corder.

"I can't get a reading of them. They must be using some-sort of dampining field." Drake concentrated even harder with his eyes closed. "I think that one of them is heading to the north end of the city."

"Let's go!"

"Drake to the away team." There was no response. "Drake to anyone!" There was nothing but static. "Shit, comm systems must be down."

"What do we do now?"

"Go after him, or her. I'll try to impose a sense for the others to go north. Hopefully they will get the hint."

Alice went out first then Drake. They both felt the emmense heat form the sun. "It's noon. We shoudl avoid the UV rays since the ozone layer is pretty much useless."

"Aye..." Alice looked at him and smiled, "sir."

Drake couldn't help but laugh. "The captain's wife is under my command. I think I like this mission."

Four soldiers were following Alice and Drake at a discreet distance. They noted the male and female were quite fit, both were running or walking at an accelarated pace since leaving the Sibe Bar, 51 minutes ago.

They caught up with the mystery man they'd appeared to be chasing. They managed to corner him in a souvenir shop. The town's people immediately fleed when they noticed the SISDF moved in.

"Hey! You in the store!" a female voice yelled for the outside.

A second later, automatic guns fired, the shots came from outside, the bullets broke the glass around them. Drake tackled Krone to the floor and Alice jumped over the cash register counter and crouched down as glass shattered around them. "O dear." Alice muttered.

A woman and 2 men shot into the store. The males threw flashbangs, then fired their guns again. Then the female raised a hand. Everyone stopped shooting.

Before their targets could recover, eight heavily armored troops poured into the store and leveled their assault rifles at Krone, Alice and Drake. Alice and Drake by now was seriously considered using their phasers.

A woman, Rei Ayanami, wearing a red beret and matching jacket stepped through the door, and pointed a pistol directly at Drake's head. "Don't move," the woman snarled. "Or I'll turn your head into a canoe."

Her team quickly looked for weapons and other items on their 3 prisoners, almost a strip search, before hand cuffing them. When it was revealed Krone is not even human, the soldiers did not even react, Did you notice that ? she asked Drake who read her mind.

"Who are you and where are you taking us?" Alice protested. The soldiers tied a blindfold over their eyes.

"Shut up." Rei yelled, slapping Alice. They escorted Krone out first, followed by Drake and Alice

Lt.Cmdr. Drake

Alice and Drake were caught and no way of getting help from the away team or the Pretoria. They were loaded into some-sort of crude truck and were taken out of the city. "What do we do now?", whispered Alice.

"One of two things. 1. I could use a Psycic Blast and knock them all out..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"Shutup back there!" Yelled one of the guards.

"Unfortunatley it would knock you out as well, second option would be to activate the beacon I have installed in my skin before I left the Pretoria."

"Shut up!"

Drake looked at her more concerned now.

"But, I'd rather stick around for a while, so I can read her thoughts and see what she knows. We have to keep the Prime Directive safe as well as you."

"Don't worry about me, I can..."

"If Stryker finds you dead I might as well be too!"

"One more peep and I'll shot the whole lot of ya!" Drake read the man's thoughts and knew he was bluffing.

"We stay here for 30 minutes and I'll activate the beacon, Pretoria will pick up the signal and beam both of us up. Meanwhile be quite, and that's an order.

Alice looked at him with a defiant look. Now for the fun part, he thought.

Drake closed his eyes and focused on the female leader through the little window. Let the games begin.

Lieutenant Krone - India

Krone was being interrogated in a second Truck, as both sped down the dusty road. He was surrounded by guard's who were aiming rifles at him.

"Now... who are you?" demanded one of the Soldier's who were trying to take command.

Krone remained silent in handcuffs. Talking about his origin would have polluted the timeline, but then again, he had gone to extremes before when he attempted to destroy the Pretoria with the Orifice.

Krone looked to the side. He regretted having to do that.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the Soldier yelled.

Krone looked up at him and read this man's mind. Searching through this man's memory Krone found information on where he was being taken. A Compound right beside the Reactor Station. That was exactly where Krone needed to go.

Meanwhile, the Soldier began clutching his head in pain. "Ugghh!!! What's he-- doing to me---!? Shoot him! Shoot him!!"

Before the other Soldier's opened fire, the Truck pulled to a stop and the lead Soldier found that he was okay again. The doors kicked open and Krone was pulled outside into the blinding sun.

The other Truck came to a stop and Alice and Drake were pulled out. Before them stood giant Transformer's jerryrigged in a strange fashion. Behind these large Transformers was the Reactor Station which also served as a Nuclear Powerplant. The group was pulled towards a Compound in the distance where they would undergo more interrogation.

First Cell Leader, Rei Ayanami - 9 km North of Puri, India

Rei stood in the medical bay, looking at Yui Ikari, the woman who lay comatose on the bed. Her face was covered in bruises, cuts and bandages. The rest of her was also like this. She had broken her wrist and several fingers.

That was repairable. Her heart was not. Rei's feared her childhood friend would be dead in a few hours. She walked away, to the holding cells. She tried to decide who to interrogate first.

Which one is likely to crumble the easiest ?, Rei wondered.

Cmdr. Alice Brangwin - Underground Holding cell, Somewhere in India

The door slammed behind her, and the prisoners could hear the clacking of the key in the lock. Drake and the alien was locked in a holding cell of their own. Seperated by 25 meters, vocal comminication was basically impossible, luckily Drake was a Betazoid, and the other one was Lethean, capable of telepathy as well.

She heard her light footsteps echo through the stone hallway, the dank scent of dew pungent in the air as she passed barred windows that offered the dim light of the sun to the hallway. The corridor itself had made Alice think of how close they were to death, or a fate worse than death. She knew a dozen methods of torture used in the past were brutal, some even more brutal than the worst ones used by Cardassians.

The guards rotated out, a new shift would be arriving in a few minutes. Alice finally looked around her cell.

She noticed other prisoner, a sleeping male, vaguely 5'5" in length. His uniform was brown, upon close examination, Alice could tell it was synthetic, replicated. Pieces of fabric on his uniform was torn away, revealing where he was poked with needles.

Alice shook him urgently, urging the man to wake up. He looked up at her, a dense fog clouding his thoughts. "Who are you" she asked.

"Commander Zelda Ducane. Timeship Relativity."

He is from the future as well! she realized.

"Alice Brangwin, 24th century."

"They crashlanded my ship into the ocean. The crew is dead, my mission to stop these people failed." he told her.

"If all goes well, we will be out of here in an hour or so."

Dominic. Things just got more interesting.

I know. Drake answered.

So who is the alien ? Alice asked, referring to the Lethean.

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Bridge, USS Pretoria

He barked orders with urgency, Commander Khetrha, you have the bridge. Ensign Archer, you are with me."

/ "Stryker to Security. Send an armed security team to Shuttebay One. We launch in 2 minutes."

With that said, Stryker and Liz Archer walked to the turbolift and waited for the doors to open.

Lieutenant Krone - Underground Holding Cell

Krone sat on the floor crosslegged and patiently within his Cell. It was a time for clearing his mind, for he knew it would be soon that he would act. Peace entered his Cell, but not for long until his mind was tapped into by Drake.

Who are you?? Drake asked.

I am known as Krone, Lieutenant; of the Starbase orbiting Earth. Krone replied in telepathy.

You're from Starfleet? I find that hard to believe! You tried to destroy us with the Orifice!

Let me explain. My mission was to steal the Orifice from Command and use it to travel to this time. Krone sat uneasy for a moment.

Why this time? Drake drilled.

Because this is where the origin of Time Travel technology has begun. I was using the Orifice in order to ensure its own erradication from existence. I was under orders. He hoped Drake would understand.

If Time Travel originated here, Drake started, then why haven't we heard of any development until the 24th Century??

Krone shook his head, I don't know honestly. Maybe there are some people in the Federation who keep certain things from the public eye or any Scientists and Engineers in general. Maybe this time that information got loose and lead to the creation of the Orifice. There can't be any way to know. I was just ordered to hijack it and destroy it. I'm sorry the Pretoria was pulled into this. He paused for a moment. I thought destroying you would allow me the chance to complete my mission, but I was unsuccessful.

Why couldn't you have just explained it to us? Drake said.

I couldn't take that chance. Krone remained silent in deep thought for a long while. After the pause he spoke again. You know, before I was ordered for this mission, I was about to be transferred to the Pretoria myself. It was to be my next posting in Starfleet.

A Guard suddenly walked by Krone's Cell, watching him closely. He had no idea of the telepathy going on.

Interrogation Room - Underground Military Complex, India

Whimpering, Koran collapsed to his knees, clutching a shattered arm. With a malicious smirk, Rei Ayanami drew back an arm, preparing to deliver another crushing blow with her black baton.

"Enough." Rei's companion hollered.

At the hard and curt command, the woman with the baton seemed to freeze as if admonished. Then she took two sharp steps away from her groaning victim.

The speaker, who had previously remained hidden from Koran's view by the thick form of the thug, was dressed in similar attire. Their duty fatiques were a dull grey.

Reaching out with an arm shapeless within the cloth, the huge man seized the still-groaning man by his shirt collar and hauled him upright. Within his second arm, he shoved his captive's face up towards his own. Koran refused to look him in the eyes, however, immediately dropping his head again, snivelling.

His captor showed no anger. "Do you know who we are?" Whispered the hard-faced man.

Krone nodded slowly. He gathered together his limited reserves of inner strength to reply. 'You are the ones screwing up history. You are not smart enough to use time travel-'

His captor briefly released the grip on Koran's head to deliver a punch. There was a pause as man glared at his prisoner, emotions drawn from him at last. Then he spoke again: "You know who we are. You know what we want. So I shall waste no further time before sending you on your way to purgatory."

He released the captive, shoving him as he did so, so Krone stumbled and fell to the ground once more. Before he could stand, Rei was closing in, baton again raised.

The baton descended, and the appeal was cut off in a shriek of pain, before Krone collapsed.

"Is the ugly bastard dead ?" Rei asked.

"He is not breathing." Shri Narayanan said checking for a pulse. "No pulse either."

Lieutenant Krone - Underground Military Complex

As the rest of the armed guards left the room, Rei and Shri took one last look at the lifeless Krone. To thier amazement Krone suddenly started moving.

"He's alive! Hit him again!" Rei said.

Shri went over to Krone, lifting a clenched fist, but as he swung for Krone's rising face... Krone grabbed the man's wrist in mid attack. "Ugh!"

Krone pulled himself to his feet just as Rei was approaching with a low kick. Immediately Krone lifted his foot back and blocked that kick with his heal. He then swung Shri around and punched him in the chest towards Rei.

Shri crashed into Rei, both trying to maintain thier stance. They looked over at Krone who had meraculusly recovered without cause. "Heh, heh, heh... Hahahaha!" Krone laughed.

Shri and Rei ran for Krone; Rei swinging down her baton, and Shri forcing a fist at him. Krone brought up both his forearms and knocked the baton to one side and the incoming fist to the other. He kicked into Rei's waist and then punched through Shri's shoulder.

As they were about to attack again, Krone focused his mind and locked onto both thier brains. He shocked them enough to send them to thier knees. "Auuhh!!!" They both cried. It was hard enough for Krone to handle two people with his telepathy, but this time it was imperitive.

Shri and Rei fell to thier knees, clutching thier heads in pain. "Aaahh!!! What is he doing to me!?!? Aahhh!!!"

Krone stood above them, just as they had stood above him a few minutes before. He grabbed Rei's head and brought her closer, reading her mind... searching for the access codes.

When he found them he dropped her and ran out the door.

Ensign Liz Archer - Shuttlebay One, USS Pretoria

When Stryker and I arrived at shuttlebay one, the security team had allready arrived. We went right in to the shuttle I took the helm and started the shuttle. In the meantime Stryker gave some instructions to the security team, when he was finished, he took the seat behind me.

"I recommend that you buckle up, sir! This is going to be a rough ride."

The shuttle slowly left the bay, for security reason. When the shuttle left the dangerous area, I did a left turn. The bright light from the moons surface was visible now. I increased the speed. The moon passed us and earth's surface became closer as the minutes passed. The shuttle was shaking due to the high speed, but I tried to fly as smooth as I could. The earth was much closer now. A sound from my panel got my sudden attention.

"Problem, Archer?" said Stryker.

"Yes and no , sir. The shuttle as you know is not capable to travel in a such high speed. The impulse engines is almost overloading. But I think I can .."

The sound stopped. "..override the problem. "

I looked at Stryker.

"There should not be a problem now. "

"Good, ensign! ", he said.

The surface was much closer now, and you could see the India under the clouds.

"Stryker, we should arrive to Puri, India about 4 minutes and 35 seconds from now. We are about entering the atmosphere. "

I turned the shuttle to an angle so it would enter the atmoshere with no problem. But I had to also decrease the speed a bit. The shuttle was really shaking now, I had a had time keeping me on the seat. After the entrace I increased the speed and flew the shuttle to the landingplace and land safely

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Shuttle, Avro Arrow

He had a slight, almost unnoticable smile on his face when he saw the skill that Liz Archer displayed. She flew the Arrow as speeds much higher than it was designed for.

After entering the atmosphere, he checked his odd looking rifle. 9 member security team and Stryker had modified rifles, it was 22nd century era rifle actually, the Buzz rifles was the hand held phasers' predecessor. The discharge is almost invisible, and therefore a perfect weapon to use on the people of this time period.

But the weapon is somewhat weak in power, every one was paired up, every unit would be focusing their firepower on hostiles in order to knock them out.

Still 3 more minutes left before touching down, but he was extremely focused in mind and body. No guarantees though that he that not go berzerk if Alice was in any way injuried or harmed.

Major Rei Ayanami - Interrogation Room

"BAKA" she swore at herself. Rei was clutching her head, trying to hold down at what may be a migraine. She never had one before, but never felt pain like this since she crashed her CF 218 fighter jet.

She got up and swore again when she remembered that she was not armed, her service pistol was in the armory. She recollected her thoughts, and sounded the alarm.

Rei stopped Private Edward Knight, and demanded he give his pistol to me. He was going to protest, but a glare and verbal threat from Rei, persuaded him otherwise.

Now armed with a gun, Major Ayanami was more determined than ever. "When I catch you Mr. Alien, I am going to shot you in the ass for giving me this head ache."

5 shells in your ass would be enough punishment for starters ... she decided, running down the corridor.

Ensign Liz Archer - Shuttle, Landingplace Puri, India

The shuttle shaked a little when it hit the ground. We have landed behind a large mountain. The landingplace was surrounded by two large trees. The place was the perfect place to hide a shuttle. I could see one of the trees infront of me.

I turned around and looked at Stryker. "Sir, we have arrived at the landingplace."

He nodded and said, "Good, stay here and guard the shuttle."

He got up from the chair. " Be ready to leave quickly. "

"Sir, I would like to put up a "special" force field around the shuttle. It will give the optical illusion that the shuttle is not here in a large distance. "

Stryker said, "I have not heard about this technology before. Has it been tested before? "

"It's a new prototype so I have nerver been tested before. But I think I can make the arrangements thats needed to make it work. "

He answered, "Make it so. "

"Sir, one more thing. I would like that some one check if the shuttle is visible at a distance and report it to me. "

"I will make sure to look my self and report to you. ", he said.

"Thank you, sir. Make sure to back quickly, we don't want to be here more than needed."

He smiled. "We will do our best." , he said.

The captain suddenly became very serious and turned to the team walked away and gave some orders to some leading officer.

I turned back to my panal and put on the force field when the team and Captain had leaved the critical area. After that I took my weapon put it on stun, sat down and looked at my sensors.

Lieutenant Krone - Underground Military Complex

Rei ran down the corridor's, making a quick right. Krone was at the end of that corridor just about to turn into the next. This was her chance, as Rei shot her pistol at Krone.

The bullet cracked the end wall as Krone had just turned into the next corridor. Now he knew he was being chased.

Damn! I have to find a way out of here.

He came to ladder against a wall that lead to a hatch. It was now or never, so he leaped onto it and began climbing.

Rei came running around the corner towards him from the other end of the corridor just at the same time he reached the hatch. Instead of figuring out how to open it, he grabbed it with brute strength and tore it off with all the adreneline he had.

A bullet richocheted off the ladder, and another off the hatch that was in his hands. He immediately leaped through the opening and found himself outside in the daylight.

Reactor Yard

Two Guards who had been standing thier back to the opening, suddenly turned around and noticed Krone who was getting to his feet.

"Hey!" One of them yelled before Krone covered himself with the hatch. The two Guards opened fire and pumped bullets into the hatch which Krone used as a shield.

Turning his head he saw an angry Rei leaping out the opening in the ground behind him and firing a bullet in mid air. The bullet sped through the distance between Krone and her, and pierced Krone in the chest.

Krone was knocked back and hit the dusty ground hard, just as Rei's feet hit the ground from her leap out of the hatch.

The Guards stopped firing in astonishment, as Rei walked over to an almost dead Krone who was breathing hard.

"Nice try..."

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Landingsite, Puri, India

Before leaving the shuttle, he checked a strange looking device that fit snugly around his left arm. Personally he wished Edenian battle armor would be standard equipment on Starfleet ships, but right now he had to go without it.

"Move out." he told the 5 women and 4 men on the security team.

"1800 meters to the north, sir." a woman, Ensign Guylaine St. Onge said. "I am not detecting land mines."

"Proximy alarms ?" Stryker asked.

"Disabled by our tricorders Captain."

The terrain was hilly and rocky. The tempature was hovering just above 24 Celcius as the sun was starting to set.

The Edenian looked back. / "Stryker to Archer. The cloak is working.

"Understood sir." come the response.

They ran, almost flat out speed as they made their way towards the Indian military Complex, homing in on Drake's combadge signal, Stryker become extremely focused. All he could hear was the air rushing around him and his pulse pounding in his head as all the feeling fell away from his body.

Alice Brangwin - Holding cell, Underground - Puri, India

When the alarms went off the red haired woman knew things was going to get "exciting" from here on out.

Commander, what should we do ? she asked Drake, knowing he was reading her mind. Whatever it is, we need to rescue our time travelling friend, Ducane. Not to mention that damn Lethean.

Ensign Liz Archer - Shuttle, Landingplace Puri, India

While I studied the sensors I eventually decide to take a look at the impulse engines and the hull. The journey down had been especially rough on these parts. I was not sure that the shuttle could take much more.

I went on my knees and open a hatch, bent over and took a closer look at the systems. I was clear to me that I needed to do some small repairs. As the time past I glanced furtively over my shoulder and saw suddenly in my despair someone approaching the shuttle at my sensor.

I immediately dropped everything and leaped over to the sensor. There was one person approaching the shuttle.

/ "Ensign Archer to unknown person approaching the shuttle."

No response.

/ "Ensign Archer to Stryker."

Stryker answered whispering. "Stryker here. Was is it?"

/ "Are there someone returning from your team?"

/ "No, why?"

/"Someone is closing in and are getting dangerous close of seeing the shuttle. I am going to try lurethe person away. Archer out!

I hesitate in few seconds before I took the nearest weapon in hand and a device that would make sure that I could leave and enter the force field with ease. I understood that there was no way of flying the shuttle out of reach, the unwelcome person would see the shuttle immediately.

There was still some time to prevent the human from seeing the ship. I had to make sure that under no circumstance that he or she sees the shuttle. Some how I had to lure the person away. I left the shuttle running towards the person.

Captain Rakurai Stryker - outside Military complex, Puri, India

"Mmmm, sir." Ensign Guylaine St. Onge said, her discomfort was obvious.

"What is it Ensign ? Make it quick." Captain Stryker said as he studied the complex via mini-binoculars. He was wearing a full face balcalava to hide his Edenian facial features from the humans of this time period.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful sir. But what is your firing accuracy ?"

"Level 15."

This seems to put the human woman at ease. "I am Level 17 sir."

"Impressive."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Stryker seperated the five teams of 2 each, spread them around the complex. They started a systematic invasion, opening fire on military personnel.

Lt.Cmdr. Dominic Drake

Drake quickly thought of a well made plan. Alice, i'm going to try a concentrated physic blast towards those guards. When they fall. grab the keys from your guard.

But, isn't that dangerous? For me! she asked.

I did it before in the mirror universe. I just...haven't used it that much.

Well that makes me feel better!

Drake didn't appreciate Alice's lack of confidence. He wound up his inner strength.I hope Rei is all right. "Good, there's one of them." Drake whispered.

Will he shut up all ready! "There's number two!"

Loud shrieks came from both of the guards as Drake blasted them. Alice managed to get the key and free herself. Then she managed to get Drake's chamber open. "Nice job!", said Alice.

"Told you I could do it!"

They both ran for their phasers and badges and began to head out. "The Lethian, is in the courtyard. Though those doors." Alice just propped Ducane up and was moving him.

"How do you know all of this?"

"While surging the guards' heads, I took a mental map from them." Drake smiled, "Let's go!"

As the two made their way from the holding cells they spotted the Lethian. "Oh crap!"

"What's the matter? Alice asked as she looked through the door." Oh no!"

"Stay here!" Drake went out the door. He was heading towards the Rei woman.

"Stand down!" came an order from above! "My name is Lt.-Commander Drake of the

United Temporal Police. I demand you release my prisoner!"

"I do not recognize you police unit." Then the Rei woman raised her weapon.

"I don't have time for this!" Drake blasted her lightly and made her fall down.

"Stand down or we will fire!" Drake had enough and he lost his cool! DO you all really want to piss me off? Then suddenly everyone in the military complex had an immense headache. All the wailing and gunfire didn't help Drake's concentration. Okay, have it your way!

Then there was silence. "Drake? What happened?"

Drake turned to see Alice and Ducane standing in the doorway.

"I knocked them out." Drake replied.

"Almost me along with them." Zelda Ducane complained.

Alice bit her tongue, wanting to chide the 29th century man. "Let's get out to here."

Krone stood up slowly. From his injuries, Alice figured the asian woman must have pistol whipped Krone several times while dragging him back to the holding cells. "We ... must destroy their time travelling technology." Krone said.

"Where is it ?" Alice asked. "Crap, we don't have an engineer among us. Do we ?" she asked Krone.

Major Rei Ayanami - outside holding cells, Military complex

Her vision was swimming, Rei knew was lying face down on the ground, but could not figure out why she was nearly knocked out. She did not see the 'attack' if it was one.

In sheer desperation, she tried to get up, but her limbs were too weak. When that did not work, Rei tried to recollect herself, listen what her former prisoners were saying

Lieutenant Krone - Military Complex

"The Timetravelling technology has been developed using the Reactors. Come, I saw it on our way in," Krone limped away and the other three followed.

In no time they came to the base of three large Reactor's standing out in the blinding sun. Ducane stepped over and looked at them, "This is a completely primitive configuration. How in the hell do they expect this to work?" He began walking around, inspecting it, and recognizing one technical device after the other.

Out the side of the Reactor's were powering hydrolics. Drake and Alice began inspecting it too, "I don't get it."

"I found a control panel," Drake said.

Krone and Alice came over. "Forget it. I have orders from Starfleet Command to destroy these machines," Krone said.

Drake glanced at Alice for a moment. "I understand. But perhaps there is a way we can use these to our advantage."

Krone looked at them feeling uneasy about this.

"Look, if we destroy them we have no way of bringing the Pretoria back. Isn't having the Pretoria here a risk to the timeline aswell?" Alice reasoned.

Suddenly there came sound of approaching people. Turning around they saw Captian Stryker and a few other Starfleet Personnell arriving from other sides.

Ensign Liz Archer - Shuttle, Landingplace Puri, India

As I stood hidden behind a large tree, I heard a man walking slowly in my direction. I took another closer look at my cloth and made sure that my weapon was hidden behind my jacket. I walked away from the tree and pretended that I was on a afternoon walk. The man caught immediately sight of me and shouted.

"Hey you there, stop. "

I turned around and tried my best in looking surprised.

"I am sorry, do you mean me." He came running towards me.

"Yes, madam. "

I smiled. "Well, is there something I can do for you. "

He looked very serious at me. I hade now a closer look at him. He was dressed in a black uniform and had a weapon hanging on his left side.

"Madam, are you aware that you are in a restricted area."

I did my best in looking surprised. "restricted area? Oh my, I am so sorry. I can't believe that this I happening to me. Are you sure?"

He laughed and said. "Yes, madam, I am sure."

Why does he continue calling me madam!! Who does he think I am. I hade to restrain my feelings so he wouldn't notice my annouance.

"That's strange. I am sure that I saw a group of people walking in that direction five minutes ago. " I pointed at a direction way from the restricted area of the shuttles special force field and safely away from the teams rescue path.

" Are you sure that they walked in that direction. " he said.

"Oh, yes. I am very sure. " Without warning he took his radio and reported to his commanding chief. I couldn't do anything but listen the conservation. The commanding chief gave orders to the team to check the new area in a effort to surround the enemy. I heard also that the commanding chief gave orders to the man to bring me in. Now I knew that I hade to do something fast.

"All right, madam, you have to come with me. "

"But why? I haven't done anything. "

He smiled and attempted to calm me down. He obvious thought that I was upset. "Don't you worry. This will only take a minute. " He said.

I realised that I had to do something fast to prevent this. "This is not my day. I tell you…" I gave a surprised face and pointed to the sky and said. "Look at that, ...a meteor. " It was the best I could come up with.

Luckley he turned around and looked in the direction in which I was pointing. I quickly took my weapon in my jacket and stunned him in the back. Before I knew it he fell to the ground but I managed to caught him and laying him gentle to the ground. I left him by the tree. Before I went back to the shuttle I looked at the time. He would be asleep for at least 35 minutes. I hoped that the rescue team would be back by then and that we would be long gone by then.

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Military complex

Ensign Guylaine St. Onge and Stryker rushed in, ready to "Buzz" any military officers. He must be our temporal fugitive, Stryker realized.

"Captain Stryker." Krone exclaimed. Alice and Drake was just as surprised at his quick arrival.

The strange looking device on Stryker's arm lit up, and he aimed it at the Lethean. Red glowing spheres flew from the device and encircled Krone's upper body with red lines like a bola. Krone struggled against the containment field, as Stryker glared at the mystery man.

His arms folded, walked up to him. "I'm happy that we've established who I am. Now, mind telling me who you are."

"Honey stop !" Alice pleaded.

"Why ?" he asked harshly.

"He is here to destroy this machine. Sent by Starfleet."

"Starfleet dispatched Pretoria to capture the Orifice. Why the conflicting orders ?"

Lieutenant Krone - Military Complex

Krone struggled against the red circling containtment field. "Argh! --It's true that Starfleet sent the both of us. But think about it-- There are some people in Command that are against and some that are for Time Travel-- Argh--"

He looked at the Captian.

"I was sent by Council Member Chen... He and many more believe in the Temporal Prime Directive. Over the years the Orifice had been in construction, undercover by only a few select Starfleet Engineers and Science Experts. They used data that derived from this Reactor Site in this timeperiod to create the Orifice."

Krone felt the burn around him.

"I was sent to steal the Orifice and go back in time to prevent its own creation: Destroying the Reactors. Whoever sent you after me, must be supporters of the Orifice, wanting to see it survive."

The reactors activated, a pair of CRT screens showed an incoming signal.

A wall on the north side becomes distorted, a liquid with particuarly disgusting shade of green covered it. A vague shape was instantly visible and it stepped through.

A man who looked half human and Jem'Hadar stepped. He noticed a Betazoid, a familiar Lethean constricted by a Containment field, two human female and an Edenian. St. Onge fired her gun at him. He laughed, "That feels funny."

He smiled, "How quaint. I see we are all here, and you defeated my people somehow."

Ruben Salven said with a slight, greasy grin.

Capt Stryker - Military complex

A muscle jumped in Alice's cheek when Ruben Salven raised his pistol.

The bullet missed her and she instinctively knelt and shot, hitting him squarely with her phaser. He went down right next to a wide steel beam. Alice cautiously approached, kneeling over him, lifting the handgun from his grip.

The bola symbol on Stryker's arm stopped rotating and faded away. The lines binding Krone disappeared starting at the top racing to the bottom. Krone very nearly fell over.

"Now, I am really confused." Stryker cursed. "Who are you ?" he asked Krone and Ducane.

Lieutenant Krone - Military Complex

"Lieutenant Krone of the Federation Starbase at Earth, sir." Krone said... "I'm the, uh, first and only Lethean to join Starfleet." He dusted himself off and glanced at the fallen half Jem'Hadar. He felt uneasy about talking about himself, but if it was for the mission he had no choice. "Ahem. If you're interested in the story, it happened long ago when I was a child---"

"Err, perhaps I jumped the gun there," Stryker said. "It's good to meet you Lieutenant, but I am still fazed by the fact you tried to destroy us."

"Captian, I was---"

"--Doing it for the Temporal Directive. I probably would have done the same thing." Captian Stryker nodded and then turned away to talk to his men.

Krone hadn't expect an immediate understanding, and after that confrontation he wanted to gain the respect of the Captian. Looking down at the fallen Jem'Hadar, Krone wondered.

Captain Rakurai Stryker - Military complex

He bit his tongue, he wanted to talk to Alice in private, but there was more urgent matters at hand.

"All that's left to do, I guess, is to destroy those reactors, and take this ... thing with us." Stryker finally said. He referred to the Jem'Hader/Human.

"How will we get back to our time ?" the other mystery human asked.

"Who are you ?" Stryker asked in a dangerous, monotone voice.

"Commander Zelda Ducane. Timeship Relativity." he replied. "29th century."

"I am getting a temporal headache." Stryker muttered.

"I can use the Pretoria's technology, adept it and return your to you proper time, and get me back to when I belong." Ducane almost laughed at his little joke.

"You know how to destroy this ?" Stryker asked Krone.

Lt. Krone nodded. / "Awayteam to Ensign Archer. Prepare to lift off, we'll be there in a few minutes."

/ "Aye sir." Liz responded.

Lieutenant Krone - Military Complex

Krone approached the console that was discovered earlier and tapped at it. He began inputting codes that unlocked liquid intermix chambers to others within the Reactors. Suddenly there was a large explosion that blew out of the first giant Reactor structure.

Then another one blew out the next one. Krone looked up and saw the flying debris, which eventually hit the ground.

The sides of the Reactors then exploded. Energy spewed out and electricity rode along the sides of the Reactors. Krone ran away from the Reactor's getting as much distance as possible from them.

When he came to a stop, he turned and took one last look at them. The large machines had continued exploding in small areas.

Alice Brangwin - Military complex

Alice was getting worried as Krone set a chain reaction of explosions loose on the nuclear power plant. "Let's get out of here!"

Stryker picked up the Jem'hadar/Human, while Ensign St. Onge, Drake and Alice led the way. Krone was running right behind Stryker as they headed to the shuttle. The awayteam rejoined them where the runabout was landed.

Alice saw an unconscious soldier nearby, lying against a tree but didn't ask any questions. The Avro Arrow took off a minute later, the destruction of the military complex was quite visible from 3,000 meters up in the air.

Liz Archer - The shuttle

I glanced to the side and say traces of light of the explosion. I was really worried that the shuttle wouldn't stand the quakes from the explosion behind the shuttle and traveling at this high speed. Fortunately, I hade been able to do some repairs before. I looked closely at my panel. It seemed to be holding. The trip back to the location where the Pretoria was hiding was surprising short.

I glanced at Stryker, who was standing behind me. I said. "Docking to the ship, should take about just a few seconds."

He nodded and I look through the shuttle window. The docking platform was visible now. The shuttle finally landed on the platform and I sighed of relief. Suddenly someone touched my shoulders. I quickly turned my head around and saw Alice Brangwin. She was smiling at me.

Rakurai Stryker - Shuttlebay

During the trip back to the Pretoria, he recalled approving Lt. Krone's transfer to his ship as science officer. His actions during this trip back through time has to be questioned though. But the ones who ordered Pretoria to destroy the Orifice, and the ones in Command who wanted to use Orifice, is something that has really been bugging Stryker.

10 minutes later

"I will get started on the modifications Captain." Commander Zelda Ducane said. "Should take no longer than 18 hours."

Stryker looked lost in thought for a moment, then he said, "Take your time. We can jump back to our time in 4 days."

"Why ?"

"To be a witness to history. World War three starts in 2 days."

He dismissed the senior crew but Alice stayed behind, she was extremely anxious. "I am sorry." Alice said.

He hugged her fiercly. "Heart. Never ever do that again, please. I am the one who is supposed to go renegade on everybody."

She felt him stroke her hair a few times before he gently pulled her away by the shoulders. He lifted her chin and smiled as he wiped away tears. They just gazed at each other. He leaned closer, her lips connecting with his. Their eyes soon closed and his arms wrapped around her torso, holding her close.

Lieutenant Krone - U.S.S. Pretoria, 10-Forward

Lieutenant Krone made his way down to the 10-Forward. The others in the crew weren't used to him yet, as they had never seen a Lethean in Starfleet. He almost felt out of place, but he knew this is where he wanted to be.

Krone went over to a side replicator, and instead of having a Waiter serve him he scrolled through a menu. On it, he found the indian food he was looking for. The exact same meal he had on the surface in the Temple. Replicating it, he took it over to a table and sat looking out a window.

There was a magnificant view of Earth, acting as a large wall in space. He looked at it for a moment, for it had been his home in the 24th Century for part of his adulthood. There were many great people there, and now looking at its past he realized a more deeper understanding of the Human culture.

They were once an aggressive race, going to war with themselves. If Krone didn't know any better, he'd say the Humans were almost Lethean.

He looked down and begun eating his food. He'd picked up a taste for Curry, a Human dish, and was satisfied that he did.

' A witness of history '

February 5th, 2154 dawned slowly. The Pretoria set up sensors to record the events, and the imagery sent by commericial sattelites on this fateful day. Pretoria also easily hacked into military broadcasts. On 1700 hours, Greenwich Time, all the events come together like a crescendo. The imagery and video was shown on most viewscreens and moniors around the ship. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing to take a look.

Military frequency, SAS Unseen, attack submarine, located near the coast of Namibia

Operator (female A) : Second tank squadron, arrangement completed. Hold current position and stand by.

Operator (female B) : Standby by missiles.

Operator (male A) : Cannons loaded. Line opened, Data transmitted.

Operator (female A) : Roger. Dispatched in C line.

Operator (male B) : Seige formation is complete.

Operator (male A) : Still only white noise. No response from radar.

Operator (female B) : Launch Jets Alone Units One and Two via Gate 8. Position three tank units to guard the Geo Front.

Operator (female A) : Understood sir.

flipped to a new channel

"Chaos is mankind's natural state," a tall man with loud voice began, "We have observed this. We will correct this. Throughout the ages, Man has proven over and over that 'rules are meant to be broken'. Not anymore. Your Law Enforcement officials have proven to be useless, and inefficient. No longer! Our plan? A city of gleaming glass and steel. A city of peace and serenity. A city... that is on it's way here. All we need is your help, to make Alpha City a reality. Vote no on the re-election of the NDP. This is Governer Hideaki Sena here! Don't be stupid! Vote no on prop 6125!"

The ground started rummbling. Everyone was standing around confused, not quite noticing a huge shockwave approaching. It hit them a few seconds later, the transmission turned to static.

flipped to a new channel"

Humans must be the only creatures able to despise their own kind." replied another reporter, this one a young woman with an Australian accent. She was in tears as she muttered to the studio camera, "Why .... "

flipped to a new channel

A police officer, a good looking woman with long red hair, in her early 20s, punches a man, her boss. "Anti-capital punishment for criminals but pro-euthanasia for your own cops? You know something, you might actually benefit from a bullet in the head as well."

flipped to a new channel

President Quayle has successfully negotiated a peace treaty with England. The advent of hydrogen algae farms which now produce non-polluting fuel has brought oil prices to under ten cents a barrel. Smoking in any public place is now a misdemeanor. Health Control Toilet Systems allow consumers to inexpensively run urine and other tests in the privacy of their own bathroom.

flipped to a new channel

"Dispatch the JJDF. This is it everyone. The final battle. Go Go !"

flipped to a new channel

"I have to destroy them all? Is that any way to speak to someone who's just been released from hospital ? Nine jets in five and a half minutes...That works out to only 35 seconds apiece! It is going to be fun! Erst!"

translation: German: "That's one!"

3 hours later.

flipped to a new channel. The channel is the CBC, transmitted from Alberta, Calgary

"Impact of N-Two warheads verified in Las Vegas thirty minutes ago. The radiating heat of the upper level has cooled down. Surface heat receding. High-pressure steam discharges have also subsided."

flipped to a new channel

"Internal power source is depleted... the battle unit has reached its active limit. Self destruct commencing."

flipped to a new channel, audio only

"MY GOD. WHAT HAVE WE DONE ?" a lone voice asked.

flipped to a new channel

An orbital satelite's camera zoomed in, it showed countless corpes, buildings blown apart and a few survivors, most of them badly hurt and dying in great detail and resolution.

Alice started gagging, "I can't look! I... I can't watch anymore!"

"TURN IT OFF NOW." Stryker said with urgency.


End file.
